


The Memory Will Be Final

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, F/M, Sins, Vegeta's death in the Buu Saga is permanent, Vegeta's death is permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even one sacrifice couldn't erase all the sins he's committed in his dark and bloody past. Vegeta discovers that he can't come back to life, at least not until his soul has been cleansed. So he witnesses his friends and family mourning his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Will Be Final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proud_Saiyan_Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/gifts).



> Another challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Vegeta's Death in the Buu Saga is made permanent.  
> Words: 395  
> Pairings: Bulma/Vegeta with a passing of Goku/Chichi.

Death isn’t something you just welcome. It’s something that everyone fears. Even the great Frieza feared death. He feared his own death at the hands of the legendary Super Saiyan. But did I, the great Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, fear Death? No! I  never feared the Grim Reaper. My whole life was about death. I witnessed the deaths of many people. I’ve even took many lives.

All of those Namekians who hid the Namekian Dragon Balls from me were worthless to me. It was in my nature to not care about the life of a living thing. I even killed my most loyal subject, Nappa because I deemed him weak for having lost against a lowly Saiyan like Kakkarot. You could almost say it was my pride that made me do it as well. I felt very little remorse for killing him. I felt even less for killing all those pathetic human beings at the tournament.

All I wanted was to fight Kakkarot. It was what my life had become about after Frieza’s defeat.

The only time I felt sad was when I saw my son, Trunks -- his future-self -- laying there on the battlefield, having been attacked by that bastard Cell. My fury made me act out in a savage, primeval way, but it almost costed me my own life as Cell retaliated with his own ki blasts. Kakkarot’s oldest brat protected me despite his own injuries slowing him down and his own father having sacrificed himself.

For the longest time, I thought I could surpass Kakkarot in his strength, I thought I could surpass him by training alone, but that wasn’t enough. Kakkarot had a drive, a reason for fighting, a reason that turns him into the Super Saiyan that he is. I didn’t realize until now what drove him to fight so hard, to want to protect his family and friends so much. Until now that is.

It was his family. The love he gets from that harpy, Chichi, and his two brats, Gohan and Goten.

I have never been much for showing affection myself but I have shown love in my own way. I just wished that I could have shown them how much I care. I wish I could be with my Bulma and Trunks now so I can tell them how much they mean to me.

I can no longer return to the world of the living. Even after helping Kakkarot take down that Buu creature. But at least my family and friends are safe.


End file.
